


Whipped Cream

by devil



Category: Rayman
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-03
Updated: 2013-09-03
Packaged: 2017-12-25 13:20:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/953578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devil/pseuds/devil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kind of nsfw, kind of cutesy.  I wanted to try something different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whipped Cream

"That tickles," the pink haired girl tries to keep from giggling as whipped cream is sprayed from a can onto her naked torso. Circles of the fluffy substance is traced around her breasts, spiraling up until they’re completely covered. After that, it’s sprayed downwards, along her freckled stomach, past her belly button and down to her pelvic region. By now, she can’t help but giggle freely. "You’re making such a mess!"

"Am I?" Her husband chuckles, dipping down to plant a kiss on her stomach, licking up the sugary treat. "Maybe I should clean it up, then!"

From there, he starts slowly licking up the trail, savoring every moment of this. Under him, his wife lets out little gasps along with her giggles. Thanks to his slow pace, excitement and anticipation was building by the time he made it make up to her breasts. Once here’s there, he pauses for a moment, smiling at her.

"Come on, Glo," Uglette encourages, "don’t keep me waiting!"

"I’m sorry, honey. I spaced out thinking about how lucky I am to have such a beautiful, amazing wife" he says before licking one of her breasts.

Shuddering, the pink Glute pets Globox’s blue messy hair. ”I’m the lucky one for having such a sweet, adorable, caring husband.”

Globox stops, looking up at her, grinning large. "I love you so much."

There’s little bits of cream all over his face that make Uglette burst out laughing. Trying to stop it, she pulls her chubby husband up closer to her, giving him a kiss. In the process, she gets the cream all over her face as well. “I love you too, Globox!”


End file.
